


bought and paid for

by coffeeandcigarettesplease



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Omega, Breeding Kink, Dark, Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Rey, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Prostitution, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex, alpha kylo, big dick, dub con, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcigarettesplease/pseuds/coffeeandcigarettesplease
Summary: Rey is a prostitute about to go into heat when alpha Kylo Ren picks her up. Dub con. Don’t like it, please don’t read it.





	bought and paid for

Her heat is close - too close to be out selling her body on the streets. It doesn’t matter, she’ll deal. She always does.

Rey finds a street vendor and buys a hot dog and scarfs it down while she walks down the rain-slicked sidewalks. She feels almost feverish - sweaty, despite the autumn chill. She lets her jacket pool around her elbows, showing the slight cleavage and her slender, freckled shoulders as she strolls. Her heels click over the concrete and she licks mustard from her fingers as she wonders who her next John will be.

She’s eighteen, but looks older with smoky makeup around her hazel eyes. She smears it on messily after wiping herself down with baby wipes and tucking her dark hair under a blonde bob wig. She looks good - she knows it, it’s not cocky or arrogant, just a fact. It’s part of how she can support herself, spreading her legs for any man that will take her. Fat ones, bald ones, going ones desperate for a fuck, turned on by her omega scent. She can barely afford blockers and while it makes her job more dangerous, she can ask more from the horny men that come to see her.

Sighing, she glances both ways before crossing the street to do another lap. Her legs are tired and her cunt is sopping wet. Yes, she should call up Poe or Hux and have them take care of her through the chaotic days of her heat. She trusts them, despite her instinctive dislike of all things alpha. Poe is sweet, a kind face and soft hands that treat her like something fragile as she squirms on his knot. Hux is indifferent, lazy, but gets the job done. She has no preference when she’s in the throes of it. 

She’s halfway down the block when a sleek black Audi pulls up beside her. Rey pauses, considering. Can she fit in one more _ appointment _ before it’s too late? The expensive car screams _ yes _as the window slides down, smooth and silent. Classical music is playing within, and a handsome man shrouded in shadow leans over the stick shift to peer at her.

“Hello,” he drawls in a voice like melted caramel. A shudder rolls down her spine as a fat rain drop hits her cheek, then her shoulder. She leans forward, almost doubling over, to gaze into the dark glowing depths of his car. The dashboard is lit up and she is bathed in the digital glow. Sharp cheekbones, chiseled jaw covered in stubble. Dark, deep-set eyes that watch her like a predator scoping out prey. Rey inhales, scenting - _ ah, an alpha. _

Her omega brain rejoices as her nose scrunches in distaste. It’s too risky - he could take advantage. Hurt her. It’s happened before. 

“Sorry,” she says in a clipped tone. “I’m heading home for the night.”

“Do you have someone to see you through that heat?” the alpha asks. His voice is rich and deep and slightly gravelly but it isn’t inviting. It isn’t enticing, he isn’t trying to sweet talk her. Just blunt, to the point. “Do you need help?”

“I’m fine.” She scratches the gland just under her jaw with shaky hands. She feels her hormones shifting, a languorous cramp rolling through her like a slow wave. She bites her cheek and fakes a smile. “Thanks anyway.”

“Get in,” he commands. “I’ll take you home.”

Her hand reaches for the door handle before her brain registers she’s moved. _ Obey the alpha, _ her omega mind commands. _ Obey and he will fill you with pups and his fat knot - _

** _No_ **, Rey argues internally. She can sense the danger, she can feel it as strongly as the rain that begins to beat down around her. She squints, fake spidery lashes heavy on her eyelids. A bead of sweat rolls down her temple but it could be disguised as rain. 

“I need to get home. Thank you anyway,” she adds politely. 

“Get in the car, omega.” He leaves no room for argument and his voice is deathly calm and she scrambles in helplessly. She’s dripping wet on his leather upholstery and slick between her thighs. He can smell her - she sees the moment it happens, his nostrils flaring and eyes going half-mast.

Fuck. She’s so screwed.

The unnamed alpha pulls away from the curb and cuts through the winding side streets towards the north part of town. Rey shifts uneasily as slick pools in her panties. She presses her thighs together and tries to breathe through her nose - the scent tingles against the roof of her mouth. She doesn’t want to breathe too deeply. 

“What’s your name?” she asks him, nervously twisting her fingers together in her lap. 

“Kylo. Take the wig off.” 

Rey gasps in surprise. Her eyes go comically wide as she blinks at him. “How…?”

“I can smell that it’s fake. Smells like plastic and… whatever plastic it was wrapped in.” His nose wrinkles in distaste and Rey obediently tugs the wig off her head. Dark brown hair spills loose and the alpha nods his approval. “Much better.”

Rey shifts as another cramp rolls through her. “How far away do you live?”

“Not far.” 

The sit in near silence, save for the piano on the radio. Rey doesn’t know it - she preferred music she could sing along to. She stares out the tinted window and watches the rain drops chase down the glass as they navigate the heavy evening traffic. Kylo pulls into a sub level garage shortly, parks in a designated spot, cuts off the engine.

“I’m going to pay you. To see you through your heat,” he says. He pushes a hand through his thick black hair and Rey nods, helpless to do anything else. “I’m going to take care of you, omega. Do you understand?” 

“Y-yes, alpha.” She nods again. 

He gets out and slides around to open her door. Rey finds him much taller than she expected, wide in the shoulders and narrow through the waist. Built like a swimmer, long tree-trunk legs in dark slacks and big feet in shiny shoes. The omega inside of her preens and gushes: _ big alpha strong alpha going to knot you and fill you with pups _

** _Stop it_ **

She shakes her head and tries to clear her thoughts as she hesitantly takes his hand and lets him pull her to her feet. He’s a full head taller than her and she shouldn’t like it so much, but she does. A fresh gush of liquid seeps between her lips as she squirms under his scrutiny. He says nothing, just jerks his chin down in a nod, and leads the way to the elevator. It’s too bright and Rey fears what he might see when he gets a good look at her; flushed, trembling, damp all over, makeup smeared. He doesn’t comment but his eyes never leave her. 

The doors swish open and reveal the foyer of what Rey assumes is his apartment. A loft with high windows overlooking the city skyline, glittering against the dark night like spilled diamonds. She tries not to be awed by the expensive furnishings and pale hardwood floors and free standing chimney but it’s hard when the nicest place she’s stayed recently is a dumpy motel downtown.

“Take off your clothes,” Kylo murmurs, stepping away and dropping her hand. “You’ll need a shower. I can smell the other men on you.”

Shivering, Rey obeys. She’s afraid not to. First her jacket drops to the floor, quickly followed by the Lycra dress. She eases her panties down, suddenly struck shy. Which is silly, of course. How many countless men has she done this for, and none of them so handsome? Once her underwear joins the fabric on the floor he snaps his fingers and she follows him down a long hallway into a massive bathroom of tile and porcelain. He turns on the shower and adjusts the temperature to his desire, then begins to unbutton his shirt.

“Get in,” he tells her. Rey obeys. The water is cool and soothing and she sighs in relief as the powerful spray pounds against her body. Kylo joins her, stark naked and pale as marble. His body is strong and muscular in a way that makes her clench with need, a thread of fear just beneath it. He could easily hurt her. His cock, flaccid but still impressive, could split her open. But she’s built for it, she’s an omega, she’s meant to be filled and fucked and stuffed. She watches through hooded eyes as he takes a washcloth and lathers it in soap, Irish springs, a scent from her childhood that fills her with such a strange longing that tears prick her eyes. 

“Wash yourself.” He hands her the flannel and she works it over the makeup running down her face to begin with, then over the small mounds of her breasts and under her arms. When she reaches between her legs, he stops her. Kneeling down, Kylo takes the rag out of her hands and tosses one of her legs over his shoulder. He spreads her open, exposing her under the harsh, bright light of the bathroom fluorescents. Rey shuts her eyes and leans her head back against the tile, her chest heaving with nervous, anxious breaths. Soon, her heat will overwhelm her - and him. Soon, she won’t be able to think straight. She tries not to worry as he uses the towel to roughly wipe at her cunt, inspecting it clinically before nodding in satisfaction, letting the water rinse the soap suds away. 

He moves to squirt shampoo in his hands and slowly works it into her long hair. She sighs in contentment. She’s never had anyone bathe her before, but it’s quite nice. Rey lets her eyes fall shut as Kylo massages her scalp. He rinses it thoroughly before cutting off the water. Dripping wet, he steps out of the glass stall and offers her a towel after wrapping one around his hips. 

“Thank you,” Rey says. Her anxiety returns as he stares at her. Kylo looks like he’s going to devour her. It’s only _ slightly _terrifying. 

“Follow me,” he commands. Rey does, like a gosling, down the hall into a darkened room. The alpha scent is overwhelming there. It must be his bedroom. He clicks a light on and it bathed the room in a warm glow. The bed is big and covered in black sheets that smell expensive and luxurious, swathed in his scent. Rey wants to swan dive into it and roll around as her heat ratchets up a few notches in intensity. Kylo motions for her to climb in, and she drops her towel obediently and crawls to the center of the bed. It’ll be ruined in a few hours, their combined fluids and sweat drenching the mattress. If he doesn’t have a pad down, he might have to buy a new bed. Rey doubts that's much trouble to him. He’s obviously well enough off. 

She kneels at the center of the bed and waits. Kylo shuts the blinds and turns the lamp down low. Then he climbs in too, stretching Putin his neck with his hands folded behind his dark head. “Come here,” he says, dark eyes pinning her momentarily with their ferocity. She gulps and crawls up close to him. With an impatient thigh, he grabs her by the thighs and settles her over his shoulders and face. Rey braces her hands on the wall above him, and Kylo cups her ass and drags forward so she’s hovering over his face. She bites her lip, afraid to look down and see those dark eyes between her slender thighs. 

She doesn’t have to worry. The first flick of his tongue over her dripping cunt makes her eyes fall shut. The next has her breath rushing out of her in a quiet, needy moan. The third, her head drops back on her shoulders and she can’t help but work her hips against the swirling appendage. If she’s suffocating him, he doesn’t seem to notice or care. Instead, he doubles his efforts as she squirms above his nose and lips and chin, smearing her arousal over his handsome face, careless. It feels too good to pay attention to that or be self-conscious. Instead, she’s swept up in the sensation, the electric tingles that shoot out from her core to the rest of her body. Her toes curl as he slides a finger between the cleft of her buttocks to fuck a finger into her tight, waiting channel. She clamps down instantly on the thick digit, crying out. 

“Yes, that!” Rey exclaims. “Fuck me, too.” 

He growls softly. She forgets that he is an alpha and she an omega, she shouldn’t be ordering _ him _ around. But Rey is greedy for pleasure she so rarely feels. She wants to lose herself in it, and does the best she can to ignore that she didn’t want this to begin with. It’s like an ‘ _ I told you so’ _ when her thighs begin to tremble around his ears. He’s probably down there smirking, eating her up, licking the slick off her pussy lips and suckling on her clit. She shivers as pleasure builds between her hips, coiling tighter and tighter until - 

She peaks suddenly, head thrown back and throaty mewl leaving her lips. She grinds down against him and he kneads her ass so hard it will likely leave bruises but Rey doesn’t care. In the moment, the orgasm is what she needs - it soothes the oncoming heat, just barely, staves off the insanity for a little while longer. Once she’s finished shaking apart, she collapses across the bed and sighs, content. The sheets are soft - she reaches experimentally and squeezes the pillow by her head. It’s perfectly squishy. 

_ Build nest. _

_ Make it perfect. _

_ Soft, safe, warm. _

She shakes her head and tries to silence the omega voice inside her brain. It’s no use, and she grips the pillow tightly as she fights the urge to build a nest in this strange man’s bed. He doesn’t _ deserve _ a nest, though after that orgasm she thinks perhaps he _ does _. She’s so distracted by her warring thoughts that Rey doesn’t notice him climb over her until he’s lining their bodies up, winding her legs around his hips. 

“Go slow, please,” Rey says quickly, tensing up. She’s worried about his size. His dick is so big that it doesn’t bounce up to his belly button, but hands heavy between this thick thighs. Kylo chuckles and proceeds to press the blunt tip against her entrance, inching through her slicked folds with ease. She feels him stiffen as he realizes how small she is in comparison, and then his possessive growl. He jerks forward, pressing into her. Rey tries to back up but she’s stuck, trapped beneath his hulking frame, there’s nowhere to go. It burns a bit as he stretches her, but eventually her muscles give and she relaxes a fraction onto the soft bed. 

“Don’t worry, omega,” Kylo huffs as he thrusts further in. “You’ll take it all and you’ll be begging for more.” 

Her eyes roll slightly at his arrogance. She shouldn’t find it so hot, but nevertheless her legs tighten around his hips and drag him in even further. Soon, he’s pressed as far as he can go, filling her to the brim, _ overflowing. _She gasps sharply as he bumps her cervix and the omega in her brain goes wild with approval. Kylo holds still, adjusting, giving her time to stretch further and loosen up. When he thumbs her clit, she feels a rush of wetness seeping out of her. It’s enough added lubricant that when he pulls back, the pain has evaporated.

“Good girl,” he soothes. “What a good little omega for me.” 

“Yes,” Rey whimpers. “I’m a good girl.” 

_ Fuck. _ She sounds so stupid but something about this, something about _ him _ is turning her to mush. Why does it all feel so right? She fists the sheets as he bucks into her slowly, pressing against every inch of her. The friction is making her delirious as her heat rolls in. She’s shaking as he works her slowly, hips twisting to grind into her. It feels _ too much _, like she can’t bear it. All Rey can do is make these little noises and try to squirm away from him. 

“Hold _ still _,” Kylo demands. She goes lax. Her body is obeying and her mind is hazy with lusty fog. She can’t think straight - why was she trying to get away from him in the first place? He’s a big, strong alpha. He’s going to knot her and fill her stomach with pups. She should have built the nest.

She whimpers and reaches for the pillow again, but Kylo pins her hand above her head to the mattress. He’s strong and his grip tight as his hips slap against her now. Rey whines and arches back, her hardened nipples rasping against his chest as he leans down to lick a stripe up her gland. _ God _ , that’s the best feeling - being filled, her gland _ touched _in any sort of capacity. She cranes her neck to the side, offering it to him, suddenly overwhelmed with the need to be taken completely - bitten, mated, bound for life.

“Omega,” he rasps, plush lips soft against her pulse. 

“Please, alpha,” she begs. Rey doesn’t know what for. All she can think of is her impending orgasm and the relief it will bring her when his knot finally locks them together. How nice it’ll feel to have his cum pumping into her, right against her cervix, perfect for making babies. 

She lifts her legs back and with her free hand, holds her knee open so she’s completely exposed again. Kylo likes that, he fucks her harder. He’s rubbing right over that spot, the one that makes her eyes roll back in her skull and her heart pound, those tingles of anticipation chasing down her spine. Goosebumps ripple over her skin and her toes curl into the soles of her feet as she reaches the edge. “Alpha, alpha, alpha,” she chants, panting hard. Her muscles jolt as it crashes down, her pussy contracting and clamping down around him. He gasps as she cums and cums, shaking her head and squeezing her eyes shut. She moans out wantonly as he tries to fuck her through it - but he can’t, he can’t hold on. She feels him shove in one final time, an inelegant, jerky motion, before the hot gush of his seed spills inside of her. 

“Rey,” he whispers against her neck. She whimpers as she begins to come down. It feels so good as his knot pops inside of her, locking them together. She sighs in contentment as she goes limp beneath him. Kylo sighs. He pets her hair and licks her neck as he pumps cum into her twice more, before his knot deflates and they can separate. Rey is clear-headed for the moment. Shame rushes over her, like being doused by ice water, as she realizes how easily she caved in to him. There was no real resistance, the omega in her too loud to be denied. She wants to curl up into a ball and sob. Kylo watches her, rolling to his side and pulling a pack of cigarettes and lighter from the drawer beside his bed.

“I should go?” Rey asks. She wants to be firm, she wants to _ leave _despite the pleasure he’s given her. Kylo smirks and lights his smoke, shaking his head.

“We both know you aren’t going anywhere. It’s too dangerous and you have the best alpha dick right here.” He gestures to where his hangs, soft between his thighs, sticky with their combined fluids. 

“I don’t want you to bite me,” she murmurs. Her voice is so quiet Rey doesn’t know if he’s heard her or not.

“You’re bought and paid for, little one. I can do whatever the fuck I want.” He exhales a plume of smoke and Rey coughs, waving a hand in front of her face. “You’re mine, omega.” 

She wants to protest, but her omega brain is perking up inside of her. _ Alpha wants you. Alpha is going to mate you and give you babies. _

“Please,” she whimpers.

“I told you that you’d be begging for more.” He chuckles darkly. Rey struggles to her feet, sliding off the bed. She takes two shaky steps and Kylo is up and tearing around the bed frame. He grabs her by the throat and pins her up against the wall. Rey’s feet kick out, dangling an inch or two above the pale hardwood floor. “You. Are. Mine.” 

He drops the cigarette and presses their mouths together, tongue forcing it’s way between her lips. He tastes sour like nicotine but good like alpha; Rey doesn’t know whether to cry or to moan. Tears track down her face as her breath comes in ragged drags. He tights his hand around her throat and kisses her hard enough to bruise. 

“Rey, my little omega. You’re mine now, mine forever.” He grins down at her, sharp and brittle, and Rey’s stomach churns. She’s never going to leave here again - she knows it, deep in her gut. She’s _ his _now. 

  



End file.
